Things Team Mario and Sonic Team Can't Do : Bigger and Better
by TeamMarioandSonicTeam4Evah
Summary: The gang's back and bigger than ever! Watch as our favorite heroes get onto very crazy misadventures and, of course, find out what they just can't do. *Re-Upload* I forgot my other password.


**Things Team Mario and Sonic Team Can't Do**

**By : NintendoSegaFTW**

**I don't own Mario or Sonic. That honor belongs to Nintendo and Sega.**

***As of 12/17/13 – This story has been reuploaded***

…

_Diana 'Daisy' Sanders_

**I, Princess Diana 'Daisy' Sanders, do hereby swear that:**

_1. I can not stick my tongue out at Blaze, no matter how annoying she is being._

_2. I can not walk around in tinted sunglasses and say I went blind because I saw Eggman naked._

_3. I may not strip Eggman and shove him in a hallway to see if anyone does go blind._

_4. I am no longer allowed to conduct experiments with Tails._

_5. or Sally._

_6. Or Wave._

_7. or _

_8. I can not bleach my hair white and say I was born albino._

_9. I may not send Silver and Yoshi on 'super-secret' spy missions. Blaze and Birdo will get very angry._

_10. I can not sing 'Barbie Girl' in front of Peach and Rosalina. Peach will cry and Rosalina will get her wand out._

_11. I may not call Shadow Mr. Emo Grumpypants._

_12. I can not swap clothes with Peach, Amy, or Blaze. It gets ugly real fast._

_13. I may not take pictures of Sonic's Amy plush._

_14. I may not make false documents and show them to Peach, saying the lease on her castle is up and she has to be out by sundown._

_15. I may not fill Sonic's shoes with Jell-O._

_16. I may not ship the Sonic gang to a research institute._

_17. I may not get on Silver's back yelling,'' Hi, Ho Silver! Away!''_

_18. Under no circumstances am I allowed to give Sonic, Cream, Charmy, Silver, and Yoshi sugar._

_19. I may not send Nicole the Lynx a virus. Sally will get very, very angry._

_20. I may not make out with Waluigi to make Luigi jealous. Luigi will get upset and Rosalina will once again get her wand out._

_21. I may not shove Sonic in a pool. Amy will kill me._

_22. I may not shove Blaze off a bridge. Silver is surprisingly violent._

_23. I may not take Rosalina on Maury to find out who the Lumas' father is. Things get ugly quick._

_24. I am no longer allowed to hang out with Rouge._

_25. I may not pull Luigi in a closet and rape him. No matter how much he enjoys it._

_26. I may not give Blaze catnip._

_28. I may not walk around in a bikini to watch the boys drool._

_29. I may not tell Tails foxes eat hedgehogs._

_30. I may not video tape any of the previous activities and post it on YouTube_

**So from this day forth I will never do any of the things mentioned above.**

**Signed,**

**Princess Diana 'Daisy' Sanders**

A/N – And that's a wrap. I've seen fics like these in other archives, but never in the Mario or Sonic fanfiction archives. So I decided to give it a try. I did Daisy first, cuz she's awesome. :) So positive feedback and constructive criticism welcomed, and remember flames are used to kick bad guy butt.

Later for now!

P.S – Made up Daisy's real name

**Hi again, back with another chapter of this crappy fic. So please try to enjoy.**

**Characters that appear in this chapter – Blaze (Yayz!)**

_Blaze The Cat_

...

**I, Blaze The Cat, do hearby swear that :**

_1. I may not set all of Daisy's stuff on fire, no matter how appealing it sounds._

_2. I may not bring a mime in and have her act like Amy just to freak her out._

_3. I may not tye-dye any of Daisy's belongings, no matter how much she secretly enjoys it._

_4. I may not take ANY catnip from ANYBODY._

_5. I may not stalk Silver._

_6. I may not randomly glomp Silver._

_7. I may not take pictures of Silver in his sleep._

_8. I may not sell Peach's perfume, saying it's the world's most powerful love potion._

_9. I may not post pictures of Daisy with a curly mustache and a monocle on Facebook._

_10. I may not randomly sing ''Fire Woman'' at the top of my lungs_

_11. I may not post pictures of Sonic dressed as Mickey Mouse on Facebook. _

_12. I may not say I'm running away to live in some far off place._

_13. I may not place feminine products in Sonic's room, and then loudly ask about them when people are around._

_14. I may not take Peach's Mario plushie. It gets ugly._

_15. I may not dressed up in black robes and say I'm off to Hogwarts for my fourth year._

_16. I may not take any of my friends' stuff and sell them to crazed fans._

_17. I may not take Shadow's Inhibitor Rings and use them to play horseshoes._

_18. I may not get the cape feather power-up just to sing ''I Believe I Can Fly'' ._

_19. I may not tell people Silver's actually a walking weed plant._

_20. I may not burn Daisy's room down for the fun of it._

_21. I may not establish a credit card under Rosalina's name and max it out just to see what happens._

_22. I may not take Peach, Daisy, or Amy's clothes just to see if we change personalities._

_23. I may not invite an all-male singing groups just to make-out with them._

_24. I may not show Sonic, Shadow, and Silver Sonadow or Shadilver pics._

_25. I may not shave Daisy's hair off in the middle of the night._

_26. I may not rent out Daisy's ballroom for a party._

_27. I may not hide Sonic's shoes and watch as he goes crazy looking for them._

_28. I may not dig a 20 ft. hole then lure Toad inside and watch him try to get out_

_29. I may not say I've stopped being a heroine and joined a goth band._

_30 . I may not pretend to be a female ''Garfield'' . _

**So from this day forth I will never do any of the things mentioned above.**

**Signed,**

**Blaze The Cat**

A/N -Ha Ha! Betcha didn't think I'll update this, but I did. ^J^

Hmm, Blaze was kinda OOC, but this is a humor/somewhat crack fic, so it's not meant to be taken seriously.

Updates will be somewhat on/off because school's started where I lived, so please be patient. :)

Also, before I forget, nothing you recognize belongs to me. They belong to Nintendo, Sega, and Jim Davis respectively.

So, that's all the time we have for today readers. Tune in next time!

Please Review!

P.S. - Just finished playing _Super Paper Mario_. Freakin' amazing ending.

P.S.S. - Getting Sonic Rush soonish. Looking forward to that. ;)

Ciao, my darlings!

**Sup my peoples! Here's another chapter of this silly fic**

**Characters who appear in this chapter - Miles "Tails" Prower (Oh Yeah!)**

**Daisy - NintendoSegaFTW doesn't owns us...**

**Blaze - Nintendo, SEGA, Sonic Team, and Intelligent Systems do**

**Me - That's what's up!**

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

...

**I, Miles "Tails" Prower do hearby swear that:**

_1. I may not get Sonic falsely arrested so I can take the spotlight._

_2. I may not illegally experiment on ANY of my friends. It is just morally wrong._

_3. I may not force none of my friends into Harry Potter cosplay. No matter how much they enjoy it._

_4. I may not tell anyone of my crush on Rosalina, Peach. or Daisy. Especially Daisy._

_5. I may not build titanium doors and place them on everyone's doors so they can't get out._

_6. I may not tell everyone that Shadow's a vampire. Even though it's kinda obvious._

_7. I may not tie Silver to his bed. Blaze is very protective._

_8. I may not replace everyday items with weapons of mass destruction._

_9. I may not shout "GHOST!" every time I see Tikal. No matter how true it is._

_10. I may not tell Shade she is indeed a old woman. No one wins here._

_11. I may not set the 'couples' up on dates. They are very shy._

_12. I may not get Cream into 'The Hunger Games' fanbase._

_13. I may not get in the middle of Knuckles and Rouge's arguements._

_14. I may not turn Sonic and Blaze into a cat and hedgehog respectively. Things just go downhill._

_15. I may not dress up in a pristine suit and say I'm The Ninth Doctor._

_16. I may not buy a bubble pipe and say "There's evil afoot, Watson!"_

_17. I may not call Rosalina 'Nintendo's answer to Shadow.' No matter how true it is._

_18. I may not take Omega apart. Don't mess with Team Dark._

_19. I may not attempt to dissect Froggy. Don't mess with Team Rose._

_20. I may not get a large stick and go around saying "Bow down to me mortals!"_

_21. I may not become a English professor. I'll get arerested._

_22. I may not infuse the personalities of the countries from 'Hetaila' into us. No matter how funny it is._

_23. I may not beg Sonic to take me to Disneyland. _

_24. I may not tell Cream that Shadow likes her. I don't know WHAT possessed me to even think that._

_25. I may not pretend to be a elf. Link gets offended quick._

_26. I may not tell anyone that Silver blows stuff up with his mind. Especially to Blaze._

_27. I may not take Amy's Sonic-themed pajamas EVER!_

_28. I may not dress in all black and say 'No Sonic, I AM your brother!'_

_29. I may not reinstate Movie & Game Night. There's a reason we discontinued it._

_30. I may not tell my friends I found a rare chocolate power-up. Even I want that to exist. _

**So from this day forth I will never do any of the things mentioned above.**

**Signed,**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

A/N - Whew! Nailed it! I'm pleased with these chapter came out, even though it's not my best work.

I'll try to update more regularly, but no promises. ;)

Ciao for now, my darlings!


End file.
